Witty Little Comebacks Can't Hide
by LoyaltyFalters
Summary: She was cut off as lips crashed into hers. It was a mad, heat-of-the-moment kiss, but Annabeth had never felt so much passion. She didn't even have the pride to pull away as his strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. She was drowning, and she liked it.


**I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians.**

* * *

Percy chuckled, his whole body shaking with silent laughter as he walked down the surprising empty New York street with his girlfriend. They were both swapping witty comebacks at each other, making sure to teasingly insult the other every chance they got. Annabeth was winning by one.

It was nice, Percy thought, that they could finally relax after years of hardships. The sixteen-year-old smiled. Even after all the pain, he didn't regret a minute of it, as long as it meant he could be with his Wise Girl.

His thoughts soon froze, however, as a loud "smack!" assaulted his ears.

Annabeth stood a bit behind him, face flushed with a mix of embarrassment and rage. Directly behind her stood a man in his early twenties, looking smug and slightly intoxicated, his grimy hand resting on her ass. Percy stared blankly at him for two second before hightailing it into action. His world tinged red and waves roared in his ears.

"Percy—!" Annabeth started, but it was too late, The Hero of Olympus already had the man pinned to an alley wall, the front of his alcohol stained shirt crumpled in his fists.

The man cowered. "Look, man, we can share!" Percy knocked him out with a punch to the side of the head before he could say anything else. He would end up killing him otherwise. Disgust he had only ever felt towards Luke and Kronos himself racked him to the core. He felt like kicking the man in the ribs.

The only thing that stopped him from doing so was a hand being set on his shoulder.

"Percy, it's fine…" Annabeth's voice was soothing, and he could feel her worried grey gaze on the back of his head. Percy sighed quietly, his tense shoulders slumping in defeat.

"It's not," his voice was hoarse in hate. "He touched you." His body shook, but unlike before, it wasn't from laughter.

"Percy…"

Said demigod snapped, "What?" Annabeth pulled her hand back, and her pride kicked in faster than should be possible.

"Why do you care, anyway?" The two might be dating, but that didn't mean they were very caring or intimate in the slightest. "Huh? Why?" Her words were clipped, vicious. Percy sneered, though she couldn't see it.

"_Because I love you!_ What are you, blind?!" Percy and Annabeth froze.

They had never said "I love you" to each other before. Not once. It was like forbidden territory, and they had both stubbornly agreed to themselves that they would let the other one say those two special words first. One of them had finally cracked.

"What?" she mumbled, and for once, the daughter of Athena seemed struck dumb. Percy swallowed hard.

"I…love you." He blushed before scowling. "And there's no way in Tartarus that I'll ever allow anyone to touch you." The blushing half-blood whirled around to face her, a look of hesitance on his face. "I-I'm sorry that I've never said that to your face before. I thought you knew." His eyes drifted off awkwardly to look behind her, avoiding her usually calculating gaze.

Annabeth wasn't calculating, though.

She stared at him in undisguised astonishment, mouth slightly dropped open. It would've been comical, and great blackmail for Percy to use later if he was actually looking. He…loved her?

She knew it was stupid to be so surprised. After all, they were dating. But hearing it straight from his mouth in that shy-awkward way of his…made her heart beat erratically in her chest.

"I love you, too," she mumbled out, shaking herself out of her shock. Percy's sea-green eyes met hers. Slowly, as if processing her words, those sea-colored eyes widened.

"Oh." Annabeth managed a laugh.

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain. Oh." She snorted back more laughter. "Really, are you that surpri—?" She was abruptly cut off as lips crashed into hers.

It was a mad, heat-of-the-moment kiss, but Annabeth had never felt so much passion. She didn't even have the pride to pull away as his strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. She was drowning, and she liked it.

Eventually, Percy pulled back, and Annabeth almost pouted. "I really do love you," he panted, his voice layered in conviction. A wide grin stretched across his face, and the blonde-haired genius had never seen him so giddy, not even when they had gotten to eat fast-food on their first quest together. She smiled.

"I know you do." He just laughed at her, not even a bit offended by the lack of response.

"You probably do. 'Cause you just know everything, don't you, Wise Girl?" His tone was haughty. She smirked

"Athena doesn't just have plans, you know. She has knowledge."

Percy snorted, kissing her nose delicately without even realizing he did. "Whatever you say, love." Her cheeks tinged pink.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

He saluted cheekily, "Yes, ma'am." He grimaced as he heard a groan come from the scumbag behind him. His mood instantly darkened. Annabeth noticed.

"Forget about it. It doesn't matter."

Percy growled, grabbing her ass possessively. "Mine." Her eyes widened, but she kept her voice steady.

"Yours," she agreed. "But only if you're mine." The son of the sea-god smiled, and Annabeth felt a warm, calloused hand caress her cheek.

"Deal," he whispered softly before closing the gap between their lips. They found themselves kissing again, but it was different from last time. It was slower, gentler; their lips melding together perfectly. The passion was still there, though, and the two demigods knew that somewhere Aphrodite was squealing with joy. They didn't care. The whole world went unnoticed around them.

Even the sicko that started all this was left forgotten.

* * *

I'm usually not a person to ask for reviews. I may joke about it, but I've never actually _asked_ before. I'm asking now. Look, I get that this usually annoys people, but this is my first story without angst of any kind. This is all romance... Which is totally new for me. So I need some suggestions and point-of-views.

By the way, the title. It basically means, despite all their witty little comebacks and insults, Percy and Annabeth can't hide their love for one another. Cute, huh? Bring on the barf-bag!

~Loyalty


End file.
